


sweet pea.

by kobusrain



Series: beyond the flower gardens [4]
Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Guardian Angels, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: Her guardian angel always visited on rainy days.
Series: beyond the flower gardens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440757
Kudos: 3





	sweet pea.

Whenever her guardian angel was around, it was not a quiet day. 

But Rika preferred it over having complete silence when she was alone. The spirit that only she could see only came by on the rainy days, which was more often than not considering how spring proved to be a more rainy season this year. The angel never gave a reason as to why she never visited her on sunny days. As the rain poured outside, Rika fiddled with the tube of her IV drip, watching as the young girl danced across her bed, humming a cheerful tune to herself. 

“Minami,” started Rika, smiling a little once the girl turned towards her. The angel named Minami returned the smile, before sitting at the edge of her bed. Her wings flapped a little before they tucked against the back of her white dress. “Thank you for being here again.” 

“Oh! Of course! It’s fun being around Rika~” the angel cheerfully said, swinging her legs back and forth like a little child. She turned her attention towards the windowsill, where a small vase of flowers had been. Minami knew that they must have been placed here recently, as it had not been there the last time she visited. Standing up from the bed, Minami approached the flowers. “Wow! What kind of flowers are these?”

Rika also took a glance at the flowers. “They’re sweet peas. I asked my parents to get them for me since they’re my favourite...” She watched as Minami hummed in response, poking at the flower petals just slightly. 

Minami was intrigued. “So these are sweet peas! I’ve been wondering what they look like when you told me about them. I see them a lot in heaven, but I didn’t know what they looked like!” The angel gave a small, childish chuckle, now sitting on the windowsill beside the vase. 

As soon as Minami mentioned “heaven” Rika fell silent. The air in the hospital room felt dead, in a way. The moment Minami realized what Rika could have been thinking at the time, she lowered her head and stopped chuckling. “Oh, sorry… I didn’t mean...” 

“No, it’s okay!” Rika replied with a small smile. She adjusted herself on the bed, now lying down. It was already nearing nighttime, and she wanted to avoid seeing the nurses as much as she could. Placing a hand on her heart, she gave Minami another smile before closing her eyes. “Anyway… I’m going to sleep, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” 

Minami hopped off the windowsill, nodding a little while giving that sunshine of a smile she always had. There was a bit of hesitance in her next words, as if she knew something was going to happen, but she shook it off. 

“Of course. See you tomorrow!”

* * *

The first time Rika met Minami was when she was admitted to the hospital full-time, in order to monitor her heart condition better. 

Rika was finally alone for the evening, and it had been a rainy evening that she could not sleep due to the headache it gave her. The rain made her feel cold and empty, and she hated it a little. She sighed to herself, trying to find something to stare at so she could finally fall asleep. If this was going to be her home for however many months, she may as well get used to the sight. 

She gave up looking around after a bit, and she let out another sigh. As soon as she began staring at the wall, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A young girl was sitting on the chair in the corner, legs and knees tucked in close to her while she hugged them. Rika was startled, wanting to scream until she noticed the small halo floating on top of her head and the wings that slightly peeked out from her shoulders. 

“A-Are you...an angel…?” asked Rika, slowly sitting up to catch the attention of the girl. “What are you doing in my room…?” 

The girl turned to her with a bright smile. Just one glance at it made Rika feel so warm, almost as if it was the sun. “Ah, you can see me! My name is Minami!” she exclaimed, standing up as her wings flapped a little. She almost floated, instead of actually standing, which confirmed Rika’s initial guess that she had been an angel. “You see… I’m a guardian angel! I’m  _ your _ guardian angel to be exact, but I didn’t think you could see me, Rika!” 

_ A guardian angel… _

Rika did not appear as shocked to hear her name come out of the angel’s lips, as she was still intrigued by the wings and the halo that the girl had. “So… I guess now that you’re here, it means I’m close to death?” 

“What? No!” Minami replied, waving her hands frantically. Hearing Rika’s statement made her frown a little, being upset that the girl even thought about death right away. “I’ve been around for a while now, but this is the first time you’re seeing me… I don’t exactly know why you can, but…” 

Minami paused, fidgeting with the end of her dress as she sat down on the edge of Rika’s bed. She had been so light that she made no indentations on the mattress whatsoever. “Please don’t think about death right away. I’m your guardian angel, not the grim reaper,” she mumbled, letting out a small, sad smile. Rika felt bad immediately. Somehow seeing a sad smile on Minami felt wrong, as the image of her smiling like a ray of sunshine was already embedded in her mind. 

“Alright, I’m sorry. I won’t think about it. But I guess… it’s kind of a relief to have someone company here,” Rika answered, sitting up on her bed and reaching out towards Minami. She was not expecting to be able to touch her, but she could. Rika was able to give her a gentle pat on the head, avoiding the halo as best as she could. “It’s nice to meet you, though, and, um, thank you for watching over me.”

Minami brightened up a little. “Yes! You’re welcome!”

That marked the start of Rika’s friendship with the angel named Minami.

* * *

She dreamt about her first meeting with Minami, which she could not wait to tell the girl. 

However, the next time she opened her eyes, the sun was shining. She knew that Minami would not visit since it was not raining, but she was proven wrong as the girl was sitting by the open window, beside the vase of sweet peas. “Good morning, Rika,” she said, smiling. Rika thought about it before, but now that she had the sun to compare it to, she thought that Minami’s smile really did beat the brightness of the sun. “It’s time to go now!”

_ Go? _

“What do you mean?” Rika asked. She then noticed that she was no longer on her bed. No pain, no heartbeat. Rika was not shocked. In fact, she almost anticipated it, that when she realized it she only nodded. “Oh, right.” 

Minami grabbed Rika’s hand, leading her to the window. “I promise I won’t drop you, so just hold on tightly to my hand.” Rika nodded, doing just as Minami instructed, as they stood on the edge of the windowsill. Minami went out first, spreading her wings as wide as she can before pulling Rika up into the sky. If there was one thing Rika could feel as they soared through the skies, it was warmth. 

Warmth of the sky. Warmth of Minami’s gentle hand pulling her up. 

Rika took one last glance at the open window, and she could see the sweet peas on the windowsill. It was as if the flowers gave them one last goodbye as they departed the world and ascended into heaven. She wanted to wave, but held back from it.

Instead, she only basked in the warmth, along with Minami.


End file.
